mouseheartfandomcom-20200214-history
La Rocha
La Rocha is an unknown character, possibly a spirit, or a mystical being, or a creature having a physical form. According to Elder Sage, some believe that La Rocha is mystical being, and others believe that he is "just an earthly creature blessed with plain, old-fashioned wisdom and good sense... His lengthy lifespan lead most to believe he is at least part cockroach. Mixed with dragon, perhaps."MouseHeart, page 171. La Rocha was the one who created the prophecy of the Mūs and gave Hopper his blessing to become the Chosen One. La Rocha lives in a sanctuary chamber in a smokestack of the locomotive in the Mūs village, where he lives in seclusion from all except the Tribunal.MouseHeart, page 191. Relationship With the Mūs La Rocha is like a god to the Mūs. The Romanus think he is just a fake, a product of the imagination. La Rocha made the Prophecy. La Rocha's Journal I, the mystical and revered La Rocha, look down now upon the remains of the once- prosperous city of Atlantia. It has been a fortnight since the battle—a mere two weeks, yet it feels like two thousand years. Below me the city smolders. The factories no longer produce, and the streets no longer bustle with Atlantia’s fortunate citizens, who so recently went about their business, blissfully secure in the guarantee of safety and prosperity. Safety purchased at an unspeakable cost. The rats who dwelled here were not directly to blame; they were ignorant to all of it. But then, if they never thought to wonder or investigate, do they not share a fraction of the guilt? The Atlantian citizens only knew that their emperor, Titus, had arranged a peace accord with the feral cats that provided the rodents with comfortable lives and untroubled minds. They never bothered to ask the true cost of that peace. Now the city is overrun with the refugees who would have been sacriﬁced to keep the ferals from preying upon Atlantia. These were mice and rats and squirrels and chipmunks found wandering in the subway tunnels by Titus’s soldiers and offered up to the feral queen in exchange for peace. These are the ones who were liberated from Titus’s death camps and have now taken up a precarious residence behind Atlantia’s once-impenetrable walls.The rebels acted in good faith when they liberated the camps, but the results are grim. It must be said: they did not think far enough into the future. They were so determined to end the tyranny that they never considered what would happen in the aftermath. Such small crusaders are they! Such high hopes they had! And I count myself among them. When this rebellion began, long ago, the goal was for all creatures to coexist in peace. A true peace in which we would aid one another, regardless of our species, as we struggled against the daily strife that comes of being tiny and hunted, or far from home and hungry. Of being loved once and then forgotten, turned out, abandoned. For this is the condition of the poor souls who ﬁnd their way here, to the belly of the earth. At the heart of this campaign was the belief...Read More!